Stay
by C0untryGirl
Summary: Kaly and Zack never thought their paths would cross again after she left the way she did. When they do, they are both in for a surprise when she gets a chance to be a valet. They never figured they would actually like spending time together, and it's nothing like it used to be when it was just a fling. Maybe it could be different this time around, but with Kaly, one never knew.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm serious."

"I'm aware of this, that's what makes it so horrible." Zack laughed as he rolled over and tucked his hands under his pillow."

Kaly took her pillow and smacked him on the head, which made him sit up and they engaged in a pillow fight, followed by giggling as he grabbed her hands playfully and she breathed in his face, causing him to playfully nip at her mouth, for more of her kisses.

They shared another kiss before she got up on her knees and crawled over top of him to get to the bedside table, where her phone was going off. She picked it up to read the message. "It's Vickie. She's texting me telling me to meet her for breakfast."

"Tell her you are too tired." Zack was behind her, pulling her hair up from her neck, exposing the nape. His lips came down onto it, and she lost her thought for a second.

"Tempting. But we both know, she'll scream her head off at me if I don't go."

"Yeah, that's true."

She turned around to face him, and the face that greeted her when she turned around, she couldn't help but tilt her face upwards to kiss him. His hands flew to her hair, grabbing the back of her neck, pulling her deeper into their kiss.

They pulled away from each other, and smiled. Both wondering what to say, if they should even say anything. They left it at casually smiling at each other, sharing glances and little touches here and there while they were getting dressed to go downstairs.

She left the room first and headed downstairs, spotted Vickie at a table and sat down. A few moments later, Vickie's on screen bf, Edge, come walking over with one of his guys, Curt Hawkins.

"Curt, have you heard anything from Zack yet this morning?" Edge asked.

Curt looked over the table at Kaly who was staring down at a waffle, trying to put on her best 'overdramatic young girl painstaking' face. "No, not yet."

Almost perfect timing, then Zack emerged from the elevator wearing shades and a hoodie over a white tank top halfway zipped up. Revealing an amazing tan, no doubt, Kaly noted. He looked for Edge and Curt and saw that they were sitting at the table with Vickie and Kaly. He took a seat across from Curt, leaving a chair vacant between him and Kaly. He reached over to grab the menu.

"Could you not reach over my waffle? Damn." Kaly's voice sounded kind of harsh. But he knew the truth. She acted like she hated him. They had to keep that going. Any change in her snarky remarks would send off red flags, and being that last night was only the first night that anything had happened, not that, but almost so close, it was scary.

"Ya know, I'm sorry about your bad morning. We should still be able to get along, even though you're clearly…uhm, suffering now from a monthly deviant."

She cut him a look and scoffed. "Morning Ryder. I'm glad you're having an amazing morning." She shot him a sweet, yet sour, smirk.

Edge looked at the two. "Kids, please. The adults have to talk." He motioned for Vickie to walk with him to another side of the café area.

Kaly noted the body language between them. Chummy lately. Perhaps she herself wasn't the only one who was mixing business with a little pleasure.

Curt looked between Zack and Kaly. "Oh, okay. I see what's going on here." He scratched his upper lip. "Nicely played"

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked.

Curt smirked. "Bro, I know. The secret is safe." He looked over at Kaly. "I've actually been waiting for this to happen between you guys."

Kaly laughed. "You're delusional, Curt."

Curt looked at them both. "The longer the two of you deny you have anything there, the longer you waste time. You two should just…admit your feelings. Admit you enjoy giving the other hell, because you're both screwed up individuals."

Kaly and Zack both look at him, then at each other. Then back at him. Kaly's eyes go back down to her plate on the table.

Zack looked at the menu, eyeing Kaly out the corner of his eyes, who was eyeing him out the corner of her eyes while she ate her fruit and waffle. They both knew there was truth to what Curt had said. Neither one of them, however, would admit this to each other. Or out loud for that matter. Sometimes, things were best left unsaid.

Kaly awoke from her dream in a haze. She hadn't thought about those days in a very long time. It seemed so far away. It was so far away. Because she knew something in her did care about him at that point in her life. That's why she ran. She had to. She knew she'd only hurt him. Or he'd hurt her. Someone would get hurt, either way. And no feelings needed to get involved.

Yeah. Leaving was the best thing for both of them. She guessed that he moved on with his life. Possibly got with some cute girl and forgot all about her. Which was exactly what he needed to do. As hard as she had tried, she hadn't forgotten him. A part of her probably never would. That was the most alive she had ever felt. Defying rules. It was almost like playing Russian Roulette. Only playing with your own heart. Knowing that you could fall..but not believing you ever would. Believing you were beyond falling. You weren't capable of falling for someone. Because that's not you. Being so centered in yourself..thinking that you couldn't fall.

Staring back at her in the mirror were her own two eyes, deep hazel, outlined in smoky eye shadow, not too heavy, but enough to make them pop. Light eyeliner, a skinny line on the eyelid, just near the lash line. There. She wore her hair in a bun right now, but when she took it down, it would be wavy. She swore by this bun for the past few weeks, loving the waves created by it in her normally straight hair. She didn't want to do straight though. She wanted waves, just not to the point where it was so much heat involved; therefore, this was perfect for her normal pickiness. Giving her makeup a once over, she was pleased now. It didn't have the appearance of being gangbanged by crayons, which pleased her very well. She hated the look of being too overdone. It bothered her to no end, which was humorous, considering she used to do bright pinks and purples.

Looking in the mirror once more, she took her hair out of the bun holder she bought online. She raked her hands through the waves, making them loose. Deciding the looked decent enough, she settled upon spraying them with hairspray. 'I can't believe I'm even here, why am I even doing this?' she thought to herself, giving her dress a once over, cringing because it was too short for her liking. She wanted to go find a pair of black leggings quickly, but, as Vickie told her earlier, "Do me this one favor, and you can have whatever you want."

Bleck. Vickie. She snarled at the thought of her god mom's voice ringing in her ear. Sometimes she really let the position she held go to her head, and Kaly knew this wouldn't be an exception.

'Oh sure, Vickie, I'll put on a fake smile and give you three hours of my life, or however long your lame ass party is going to last. I'll pretend that honey drips from your voice, and you are the sweetest person in the word. I'll help pass out hors d' oeuvres- in a cocktail dress- to all of your fancy company people. At the end of the night, though, it'll all be worth it. I'll get your beach house for my weekend of solitude, a weekend of my choosing, and not have to hear your voice.' Honestly, if Kaly thought about it enough, not having to hear Vickie's voice for two days would be music to her ears.

Given, Vickie wasn't always the worst person to be around. She had moments when she could be really easy to talk to, just not within the last two months. When her onscreen career was kerplunkering, and perhaps this shingdig would breathe some sort of life into it.

Kaly walked into the kitchen area where the party treats were. She started rearranging them on serving plates, putting the bacon-wrapped cheese squares onto their plate, sticking toothpicks into them to make it easier for them to be grabbed by party goers.

The sounds from the other room of Vickie's laughter allowed her to know that the party was about to be in full swing, and her hell was about to start. 'And 3, 2, 1…fake smiles!' she thought to herself as she made her way into the dining area where everyone was mingling.

'What am I even doing here? I may be on the roster, but they hardly even utilize me anymore, at least not on screen.' Zack could remember the last time he was on screen, and he got pushed, right out of the ring.

He could hear Vickie's obnoxious laughter coming from the house and thought immediately about turning around and hiding in a bush until she would decide it was just kids playing a prank by knocking on her door, and heading back to his car and blowing this whole lemonade stand, to head back to the hotel bar and enjoying a nice Bud Light Lime. The thought made him smile, and as tempting as it sounded, he knew he couldn't do it. He had promised his cohorts he would make an appearance. Honestly, what was the worst that could happen?

Vickie opened the door, half-smiling at Zack. "Cardona! I know I invited you, but I really didn't expect you to show up! It's good to see you though. Come on in."

Zack looked at Vickie and smiled, "Well thanks, Vickie," he said, stepping into the doorway, holding his hand up to wave at coworkers as they waved back at him. One of his guy friends, George Murdoch, known to most as Brodus Clay, walked up to him to bump fists.

"Hey man. What's good with you?" George said, handing him a beer. "I don't know if she has any Bud Light Lime on hand, but she's got beer," he says, lightly chuckling.

Zack takes it into his hand after George offered him the beer. "This will be fine. I don't really plan on drinking that much anyway." Zack takes a swallow of his beer, and smiles. "Pretty smooth, even though it's not my Bud Light Lime."

George laughs, and then makes eye contact with Trinity and Ariane. "They look like they're having fun, huh," motioning to where his dancer friends, the Funkadactyls, were hanging out, dancing with their significant others in the middle of the big dining room area.

Zack looks up and seeing them and all of the other Divas dancing around, and nods. "Yeah, they do." He looks around the party, seeing a few others standing around, talking, or laughing. A platter walks by, being held by a guy in a white button up short sleeve shirt, accented by a black button down vest. "Whoa, do you think Vickie paid these guys enough to wear these crazy clothes?"

Brodus shrugged, taking a small brownie shaped ball, dipped in white chocolate and toffee chips, and pops it into his mouth. "Oh, man. That's actually pretty good. Wonder who made those," he wondered out loud to himself. He motioned to Zack, who looked at the platter, and took one popping it in his mouth as well.

"Whoa! Those are good! Bro, did you make these?" Zack asked, looking at the man holding the platter. Given, he'd tasted some great party favors in his lifetime, but the taste combinations in his mouth at that very moment, were amazing.

"No, that hateful ass wench in the kitchen made everything. She's such a sarcastic skank," said the guy before them, causing a rumble of laughter in both Brodus and Zack. "I've never met someone so terrible in my life."

"Vickie isn't giving you a hard time, is she? We can handle that plate you have." came the reply from Zack. He knew she could be a total bitch at work, but he thought that at least she would have a little bit of kindness at home. Of course, as appearances seemed right now, it's a good thing he didn't get paid for thinking.

"No. Oh no. Are you kidding? She wouldn't fix anything; all she wanted to do was hire a caterer. No; the other one. Oh, and if you do end up running into the other one, tell her Jeremy said really nice things about her all night." Jeremy walked off, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Wow. Someone worse than Vickie? I can't imagine that," Brodus said as he clinked a beer with Zack as they laughed.

So far, the party looked like it'd been going fine, watching everything from a distance. People seemed to be marveling at the delicious foods being passed out, Kaly noted.' Hmmmph, maybe next time she'll have faith in me about making treats for her next shin-dig', she thought to herself. Looking over at the party guests, she pretty much saw everyone she'd expected to see. Vickie never gave her a precise amount of food to prep, she just said there would be a lot of people; therefore, Kaly fixed a lot of food. Walking around with a new platter of red velvet cake pops topped with hardened milk chocolate, she past a group of Divas that didn't look like they ate at all, going for the ones that looked like they did.

A caramel complexioned Layla spoke up. "Hey, what do we have here?" Her dark eyes looked over the the plate, grabbing one, biting into it. "Mmmm, wow. That's great. Who made these?"

Kaly smiled. "Guilty." She stood there for a second to see if the Diva in front of her would grab another one, and wasn't surprised when she did. This chick looked like someone she could get along with, she appreciated desserts and sweets, no matter how much work may have to go into working calories off. "You can have a third one if you want; your secret is safe with me."

Layla laughed. "The idea is really tempting. Really tempting," She motioned for some of her friends to come over, and a red headed small girl walked up. Kaly immediately fell in love with the shade of red.

Victoria smiled at the two. "What's up? Oh, what are those?" she picked one up and popped it in her mouth. "My God. My mouth is having a foodgasm. Ariane, Trinity, get your asses over here right now." Two other women ran over as Layla and Victoria handed them one a piece.

Trinity bit into hers, closing her eyes. "Oh wow. This is amazing. Ariane, we have to get Brodus and Zack over here to taste these." She motioned for the two guys to walk over, who just looked at each other and trudged over through the small crowd.

Momentarily being in her own little world as she stared at one of the other waiters standing at the kitchen door who was trying to get her attention, Kaly paid no attention to the fact that the ladies in front of her were about to empty her serving tray clean or pay attention to the two guys that they motioned over to help clean the tray. She had more of these bad boys ready to go in the kitchen; she didn't mind peddling cake pops or any type of food goodies to any of the party guests.

"What are you ladies doing over here?" Zack asked. He noticed a girl with a serving tray wearing a pretty charcoal gray cocktail dress. For the moment her head was turned, he reached over to the serving tray in her hands and picked up a cake ball, popping it in his mouth. "Oh my God! That's actually pretty good. How do you make these?"

The question called Kaly back to her company from her own mind. 'Aw, I'm such a terrible host. I hope they don't think I was rude for that.' She looked up to the direction the question came from, and made eye contact with the man in front of her, and froze. Honestly, she believed they both did. For that second it was like they were lost in a moment.

Zack swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling like he needed fresh air immediately. "Uh, Kaly. H-How've you been?" Shit. He wasn't supposed to do that. He was very sure that the company around him in the small circle picked up on something, as the eye darting between the two of them began. "It's been a long time since I saw you." Her hair was longer, darker than he remembered. She still had those eyes that held him in that moment years before. If he stayed here long enough, he was sure they'd get lost in that moment again, and neither one of them could afford that a second time around.

'Kaly. Talk. Cough. Do something,' she thought to herself. She could feel herself getting flushed. Talk about a blast from the past. Zack had changed, and honestly, if she admitted it to herself, looked damn good standing in front of her. "Cardona. Wow, look at you. You look nice." She thought to herself, 'Nice, that's the best you can come up with? And Cardona? What the hell are you thinking right now? That's going to give something away more than anything!'

Zack was taken back a bit. Suddenly it was years ago. The first time they jokingly referred to each other on a last name basis, the first time she actually hung out with him and his partner in crime Brian Meyers all afternoon (granted, not by her choice at first) but that was only short-lived that time between the three had to be forced. Pretty soon she came around them enough to just annoy Vickie when she would come around. Possibly, why Vickie never really seemed to want to have her around work like she did at the beginning of the whole kayfabe.

There they were. Looking into each other's eyes, and it was like they both knew that the other was thinking about the old times, and both had to look away, Kaly pushing hair behind her ear nervously.

"Excuse me!" came a shrill voice from the middle of the room. Vickie was clinking on her glass and demanding attention on her. "I would just like to thank everyone for coming out to my party tonight, and I hope everyone enjoys themselves the rest of the night. "

She seemed like she would drone on for hours, but surprisingly she didn't. She happened to make her speech shorter than her speeches when she was GM, Zack thought. He looked around the small circle to make a joke about it, and stopped. Damn. Funny that even though time had passed between them, she was still good at disappearing when she didn't want to talk about something. He mumbled under his breath, but when Brodus went to ask him what he'd said he brushed it off as nothing.

Kaly was sorry that she'd walked away again. Honestly she was. She couldn't help it though. He looked like he was uncomfortable by her presence, she justified to herself. She took Vickie's speech as the distraction that she needed to be able to walk away. Moments later after her Houdini, she found herself in the kitchen drinking, or nursing, the champagne glasses she'd grabbed before they made their way out the kitchen door.

Jeremy walked in, noticed her and moused his way over there. "You don't look like you're in the best of moods, little girl. You need me to cheer you up?"

Kaly blew her breath. "No, I actually need you to fuck off," she said, never taking her eyes off of her shoes.

Jeremy huffed. "Well then. I saw a very cute guy in here, earlier. I think he may be your type. I would be nice enough to go out there and introduce you to him if you wanted."

Kaly thought about it, then said, "What the hell, it'll get my mind off of the nightmare blast from the past I ran into earlier. Let's have a peek-see." She walked haphazardly to where he was standing gleefully. "Alright which one is he?"

Jeremy opened the kitchen door and peeked out, scanned the crowd and caught a glimpse of the person he picked out earlier. "There he is."

Kaly walked over to the door and peered out. "Where? I don't see this person you speak so fondly of."

Jeremy motioned in a direction, and Kaly froze and turned around, letting the door slam when she turned around and pushed Jeremy backwards, catching him off guard. "No, no, no. That won't be necessary."

Jeremy looked at her puzzled as she made her way over to the champagne glasses and took a big gulp of it, then grimacing from the aftertaste. "Okay, he may not be the Batman type, but he looks like he'd be your kind-"

"NO," she exclaimed, causing a tap on the door a few minutes later.

"Is everything okay in there," Vickie peeked her head in the kitchen and spotted Kaly and Jeremy in the kitchen and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the fact that Kaly's eyes met hers with a glare. She motioned for Jeremy to go out of the kitchen long enough for her and Kaly to talk. Jeremy left out the kitchen as Vickie was walking in.

"You didn't tell me he'd show up," Kaly noted blankly.

Vickie looked at her for a second, puzzled, then she walked over to Kaly. "Well we do work at the same show, why wouldn't you think he'd show up?"

"For one, you hardly ever had anything to do with him before, and I thought you were more of a Heel, or those people you represent." Kaly said, almost spitting the words out like they were poisons in her own mouth.

Vickie gave her a stunned look. "I didn't know it would bother you. In all honesty, I didn't think he'd show up. I thought he was just a play thing for you to get on my bad side. I didn't know it was ever really a concrete thing between you two."

"It wasn't. It was never concrete." Kaly paused, reeling in the truth of her words. In all honesty, it never was concrete. It was fun. She cared about him; yes. Sometimes you just have to let things go to get what you need. And that's exactly what she did. She needed to leave. Leaving was the only answer at the time. Even if neither of them understood the question..if there even was a question asked at that time in their seperate lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Damn her. Damn her for walking in now. Zack rolled over, looked at his phone to check the first text of the morning, surprised that she even was on his mind this morning. Why would she be? She made her decision. She made that clear the last time they had seen each other. Last night was no different. Walking away clearly made that evident. So did making herself as scarce as one could possibly be after they have ran into an ex.

Ex. Well, he wouldn't really call them exes. He honestly never knew what they were, because technically speaking, they were never really anything. If he was honest with himself. Perfectly honest. She came to him when she wanted to. Mostly when she was frustrated from being Vickie's secretary, personal assistant, what have you. All she did was look at him coyly, sweet and innocent, that first time. Only to find him an hour later; after Vickie had screamed at her for something she did wrong; and catch them both by surprise when she pulled him into a corner and kissed him. He was caught off guard, very much. But at the same time...

His thought process ran off wandering and he chuckled. Remembering that a few of the Divas rounded the corner and caught them kissing and they both just stood there, not really understanding the moment between them. Or did they? They both just exchanged a glance and walked off in different directions as though nothing had happened, but exchanging glances all afternoon. He remembered the tension of that week all too well.

He remembered the mess he walked into that Friday night. He had walked into the bar to unwind with a beer, then go back upstairs and catch some sleep. She sat at the bar, 6 shot glasses. He sat down, had a beer, and they talked for a little while. He finally convinced her to leave with him, but not like that. He asked her to let him take her to her room, no motives. Just so she would be out of the way of any seedy men that tend to hang out at hotel bars.

While in his thoughts, he found his way to the bathroom, getting things ready to take his shower before he left for the next town. He turned on his water, and stepped into the warm escape from his mind that was running rampant with memories, good and bad. Good; because they were just so unexpected. Bad; because sometimes that girl was just too reckless, and she knew it. And those type of people, are the most dangerous-the ones that are aware of their reckless behavior, but don't really care.

"So you'll still be able to keep to our agreement?" Vickie opened the bedroom door and asked, being drowned out by the sound of the blow dryer. She stood there and waited until Kaly was finished.

Kaly noticed her standing there, but didn't really bother to turn it off while she was talking. But she knew she wouldn't leave until she said her piece. "Say what?"

"Our agreement. Seeing Zack last night didn't change anything did it?" Vickie hoped it hadn't. She'd be able to have half of the things that needed to be done finished by having Kaly as a gopher.

"Nope. I can do it." Kaly smiled. Why she was agreeing to this, she had no idea. Maybe she was a glutton for punishment. Maybe it was the fact that she could possibly hang out with some really cool people backstage. Remembering how awesome it was back then. She racked up on some pretty amazing tips for make-up and hair. Maybe she could learn some new stuff.

Vickie smiled. "That's good to hear. Trust me, you won't regret coming on the road. I promise."

Kaly knew that, in a way, Vickie was right. There were a few decent people who Vickie had over from time to time when they had their calls to check in and see how things were going. Well, mostly when Vickie was checking in to see how "recovery" was going. Vickie seemed to be in a better place, somewhat. Better than what she was back then, at least. When she purposely made Kaly's life hell on purpose.

Kaly hated the way recovery sounded. Just the word itself gave off the vibe of being an addict. Who the hell knows? Maybe, in some people's eyes, Kaly was an addict-just not in a usual way. She thought about the last two years and laughed. What was usual about any of it? Calling Vickie and her daughters to wire money for a bus fare back home. Because whatever town she was in at the time, sounded like a promising idea at the time. That is, until she found herself hitchhiking on that old lonely highway. The same one a state trooper was traveling, decided she was up to no good, and brought her in.

"You know, everything will work out. The way things are supposed to." Vickie's voice brought Kaly back to reality as she was packing a bag for at least 2 weeks worth of clothes. She'd probably have to do some sort of shopping. Not pricey boutiques. More than likely either a good thrift shop, or a TJ Maxx. Nothing too name brand. She wouldn't have it. Not that all name brand was awful. It was just that she couldn't see spending more than 20 dollars for a shirt.

Kaly nodded her head. "Yeah it will." She smiled as she walked out of the room, into her small bathroom to collect her makeup bag and her curling wand, along with a flat iron. "You're absolutely right. And this time, no purpose shenanigans to tick you off. If anything happens to fall in my lap-not literally, dear God-I will think long and hard before getting into something that is sure to cause a backslide."

Vickie put her hand on Kaly's. "You listen-I'm giving you a warning. Things are different now. They have a bigger "no fraternizing" policy in the company now. Valet. There's always a chance that spending time with someone will cause some feelings, so just be careful, whoever they put you with. It's nothing to mess around with. The board really frowns upon these type of things. Just be careful. You will be penalized."

"I plan on doing nothing that would get either of our asses in trouble." Kaly smiled deviously and giggled.

Vickie looked at her and shook her head. "Thanks." She headed down the hallway out of the bedroom, heading to her own so she can pack her bags. Kaly thought about her promise to her. She really did promise that. She didn't ever plan on any of those things to happen, back then. They just did. Kaly sighed. She had to do better this time, for her sake, and those all that invested in her recovery, including Vickie.

Zack walked into the arena, debating on whether or not to head to the cafeteria, or to head to the locker room, and warm up. He put his iPod on shuffle and put his ear buds in his ears. He opened the door to the locker room, walked to a shelf and put his bags down there. He saw Cena, and they nodded at each other. Cena walked over and hit him on the shoulder.

"I don't understand why they aren't using you man. You are better than they give you credit for, man." He said to Zack. He just looked at him and shook his head.

Zack shrugged. "Well maybe they will soon. Maybe I'll get the push I deserve again. And hopefully this time, it won't be off of the stage."

Cena laughed.

Nicole Garcia-Colace, Cena's girlfriend walked in and walked up to their side, and Zack noticed her walk up and excused himself to walk out of the locker room.

Smack! Again, not looking where you are going gets you nowhere.

"Sorry!" Kaly apologized for the quick collision of bodies that met in the hallway, looking up and seeing those familiar sharp green eyes. Randy. She remembered him hanging around some with Adam when Vickie was dating Adam. Or were they ever really technically dating? Whatevs. She apologized and walked away. The less she said to anyone, the better. She was only there to be a valet. That's what Vickie told her. Valet to who, she didn't know yet. But the next superstar who asked for a valet, she was going to be the "It" girl to them. Or the not so it girl.

Randy gave her a once over, smirked and dismissed the bump. "Its okay, just don't let it happen again. People talk."

Kaly gave him a look and then looked around. Besides techies, they were the only ones in the hall way at the moment. "Yeah, okay." She said painstakingly. As she walked away, she prayed no one saw through her, down to her soul. Her biggest fear is that people eye her, and hear her every thought." Like her favorite song said, it's the closest thing, to assault when all eyes are on you. She took a deep breath and rounded the corner and saw a few of the girls walking past her to get to the Diva's locker room, a few of them nodding in her direction. She made her way down the hallway, and knocked onto the door that read "Stephanie Levesque"

"Just a minute." She heard two voices from behind the door and waited until the door swung open. It was Dolph Ziggler. He eyed her and raised an eyebrow. She quickly looked away. She hated that look. It made her feel so problematic. She smiled coyly and gave a sweet "hi". He looked over at Stephanie and then back at her.

Stephanie just looked back at him. "Give it time. We'll figure something out." After he was out of sight, she asked Kaly to close the door behind her.

"Okay, I understand the last time you were here, you caused some trouble." Stephanie questioned.

"Well, that's debateable." Kaly answered.

"Oh that wasn't a question." Stephanie replied.

"Guilty."

"If you get this position, you can't mess this up for yourself. I expect you to show a decency about yourself this time. You are actually working for the company now. You aren't just on the road to be along for the ride."

"Wow. She said it was valet. I wasn't under the impression that it would be all that serious."

"For now. I think you have a potential though. One that the older Divas had. Like me, back in my day."

Kaly looked her over. "For real?"

Stephanie nodded.

Zack was waiting outside of office. He had been summoned, for what he wasn't aware. Ten minutes later, the door swung open, and there she stood. Beside Stephanie, it was her. Kryptonite. Poison. Arsenic.

Their eyes met. Gazes were held for a minute too long, and then Stephanie's voice broke in. "I'm aware the two of you are familiar with each other. That's why, right now, the two of you are in close vicinities."

Kaly and Zack both looked at Stephanie.

"Zack has asked for a valet. So have a few of the other guys. I'm just wondering who to put you with, since the two of you tend to be fond of each other." Her voice seemed to drag on for the next two minutes.

Zack looked at Kaly, whose eyes were watching Stephanie. Not really trying to make eye contact with him. He wondered what exactly was going on in her head.

"Stephanie, there's nothing to worry about this time around. We're both older and smarter than we were back then, and we wouldn't jeopardize anything by making a decision that would compromise anything. We know we stand more to lose this time around, with the policy and all."

The rest of the conversation was a blur. Kaly walked out after the conversation was over and walked to the cafeteria. She had to down something, so she grabbed an apple.

"Are you okay with this? Being in close distance of me, and all," Zack's voice came from behind her and startled her. He was in his ring gear. He had had a house match earlier before being summoned to the office.

"Yeah. I'll be good." She wiped off her fruit and took a bite.

Zack nodded. "Good."

They both tried walking away, only for them to end up walking in the same direction, meeting each other's glances, and politely smile at the other before she tilted her head in the left direction.

He took note and headed in the other direction, although his feet seemed to get a mind of their own at the last minute and as she was walking by, he took a step and her leg brushed his.

Kaly wondered if that was intentional for a second, looking up to meet his eyes. His eyes held a slight smirk. And it let her know that while no, it wasn't intentional, he didn't regret taking the wrong step again.

Zack stood there for a second after she walked off, after a few failed attempts and their continuous bumping into each other for the last thirty seconds. He watched as she walked over to a corner, picked a seat away from people, and put on her jumbo headphones.

He grabbed a plate of catering food, and decided to join her, out of curiosity. "What are you listening to?"

Kaly saw his lips moving, and picked one of the phones off from her ear. "What?"

"I was asking what you were listening to."

"Oh. The Civil Wars." She didn't even have to look at the screen, she knew this song by heart.

"Ah. Are they good?"

"Very likeable."

"Who else do you listen to?" Maybe he could create a small dialogue, and at the same time, catch on to some new music. He remembered she did seem to have a pretty good taste in music when they hung out years ago.

Kaly looked at him from her side of the table. "Ahh, well. The Paper Kites have a few good ones, easy favorites. Bon Iver has a beautiful song, but as covers would have it, two other good ones have done one of his songs, and now I don't know which one I prefer, being as they all tend to be really good."

"Ah. Maybe it's not the singers, maybe it's the song itself."

"Good point. Skinny Love is a good one."

"Skinny Love? I," Zack laughed, "actually have that on my iPod. Ed Sheeran. I'm guessing that's a cover."

"Yeah." Kaly smiled. "Which is one of my favorite covers of it. But," she continued, "you should definitely listen to Birdy's cover as well. Her voice is something of amazement."

They sat there for a little while longer, talking about music. Giving suggestions of artists and songs. And tv shows also, that both would probably be checking out, separately more than likely, during their down time.

It was crazy that they were both sitting here and having a conversation like this, as if they didn't have a past like they did. For a moment then, Kaly had almost forgot that they had, until she thought that the conversation context was as crazing as it was. Then she remembered, and couldn't help smirking.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Nothing. It's just funny that you're actually going to check out folkster bands is all. First up music, next thing, I just might be able to warp your brain into converting to the Android side of the smartphone world."

Zack laughed. "No. iPhones are more my thing."

Kaly laughed. They both just sat there looking at each other for a few seconds, then looked down at the floor. They looked back at each other and smiled at each other's behavior, thinking it was humorous now.

"So, how do you think this is going to work out?" Kaly asked.

"What do you mean?" Zack just looked at her.

"Like, who's valet do you think she'll make me."

"I have no idea."

"I saw Ziggler walking out of the office tonight."

Zack laughed. "Yeah, he's been wanting a valet since him and AJ didn't work out, and she ended up going under the radar."

"Anyone besides him. I will be fine."

"He's not that horrible." Zack said. "He's done some growing up."

She thought of telling him how he'd looked at her earlier tonight, then thought better of it. She remembered that, before they were anything romantically, he and Brian had looked after her like a younger sibling. And Dolph was a problem a few times, making remarks that had made her uncomfortable at the beginning. So she didn't dare tell him anything about that look he gave her earlier.

"Yeah, I see a lot of us have." Kaly said, smiling. "You've really done good for yourself. You're not how you used to be, you're working by yourself out there now, and even if they don't use you that much, I think you're capable of showing them exactly what you're able to do out there."

Wait, a compliment, Zack thought. Is she for real? The old Kaly never complimented anyone. Ever. He looked at her.

"What?"

"Yeah, I believe we have matured a lot over time. Like you."

Kaly laughed. "Oh, I see you have jokes."

"What?!"

"Clearly you don't mean that. You're only saying it, because I said something nice to you, and you think you have to repay me back with something nice. Well you don't, so you can stop-"

"Hey, hey, whoa. No. I really did mean it. It wasn't like you to give me a compliment. Well actually, not just me, but anyone. You always used to walk around here calling people "little twerps" or other hateful names." Zack looked at her. This was not a side he was used to either. Defensive. Did she feel like she had to be defensive around him? She shouldn't. No matter how bad things were when they stopped talking. He never had any kind of idea to get "even" or any other nonsense most people do when they have the chance.

"Right." Kaly rolled her eyes, realizing she had just made herself look like an ass. "Look, I'm sorry for that blow up." She scrunched her face up, out of awkwardness. "Really I am. I'm such a jerk."

Zack laughed. "No, I wouldn't say you were a jerk. You just had a jerky moment. But that doesn't make you a jerk."

Kaly laughed. "Thanks. I needed that."

They looked around them and saw that besides a few of the new faces that hadn't been there when they first walked in, they were the only ones in there now. The ones that had been in there when they walked in weren't there now. Layla was standing by the fruit table debating on a snack. Kofi was looking at his phone. The Bella Twins were sitting at a table looking through their phones and showing each other pictures. Cena walked in and walked over to them, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek before sitting down and taking off his hat.

Kaly looked at her watch. It was almost 11. Almost time to leave the stadium. She looked at Zack and said, "Well, it was good to catch up. I have to go and find Vickie and let her know I'm thinking about cutting out of here early going to the hotel. If I don't get out of these clothes, I'm going to freak. I'm not a business suit type. I need jeans, and fast."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, I have to go and pack my bag and head out to my room myself. Head to the gym and all."

They both nodded and she walked out of the dining area.

"Zack. You do know who that is?" Cena called over to him before he walked out.

"Yeah." Zack answered.

John looked at Zack, and smiled. Zack knew. That smile meant he knew. But he also knew that at this time, the twins weren't in the company when he and Kaly were involved. And John wasn't about to air anyone's laundry, and Zack respected and appreciated him for that. They would have that "friendly chat" when the time was right, but John wasn't going to bring that up around the twins, or Layla. If they didn't remember that scandal themselves, then he wasn't about to bring it up and ruin a reputation that hadn't even started yet.

Zack shot him a look to thank him and shouted over his shoulder, "Catch you later bro!"

"Hey, do you mind if I cut out of here early. I'm so ready to get out of this outfit."

Vickie was talking to Zivil. She looked at Zivil and then back at Kaly. "Actually I was coming to look for you. Stephanie told me your meeting went pretty good. And you're witty. And quick. She liked that."

"Steph is cool. Very likeable."

Vickie looked at Zivil, who smiled and nodded, smiled at Kaly and walked off.

"You didn't have to end your conversation on account of me."

"I was just waiting for you so we could leave together. If you don't have other engagements." Vickie laughed.

"Ha. No I don't have any plans. Just to get out of these clothes is all. I need comfort. Jeans or pajamas."

"Sounds lovely" said Vickie.

They walked out of the building together, Kaly driving them both back. Vickie had caught a ride earlier with someone else. So she was riding back to the hotel with her. Which Kaly didn't mind, as long as Vickie didn't mind her playlist. The ride back to the hotel was full of thoughts of how much she had changed, and how much he had changed. She was sure that this time around, nothing would happen. Just two adults enjoying each other's company, and give each other feedback when needed. Quite possibly the beginning of a good friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks ago, had you told Zack he would be hanging out with Kaly, he would've laughed in your face, and asked you where you could find her, because he hadn't seen her in years. But now, it wasn't that far of a stretch. He actually looked forward to running into her at work. She hadn't been found a wrestler that anyone was comfortable with putting her as valet for, and he wasn't really being used all that much himself. So when it came to having down time backstage, they both had available time frames. Which they in turn were filling up with music suggestions for the other, and actually talked about books. Not that he didn't read; it had just been a while. A few that she had suggested, he hadn't been able to put down.

It had been a total of 9 weeks since they had walked back into each other's lives, and they figured it was safe to exchange numbers for text messaging purposes. She had warned him though, that she didn't sleep a lot at night, so if she got bored and wasn't tweeting on her personal account, she more than likely would text him until he fell asleep on her. Being the good guy he was, he really had tried not to fall asleep on her. But the few times he had, she gave him a little bit of crap for it the next day after he'd texted her, but the crapping around didn't last long. It was all in good fun.

Zack got out of the shower and dried off. He put on his boxers and walked out of the bathroom, where he'd placed his other clothes on the edge of the bed. A short sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans, along with some tennis shoes. It works, he thought, as he looked in the mirror across the room from him. He grabbed his bags and went to open the door, to be really startled by just exactly who was standing outside his doorway.

Dolph.

"Hey man, what's going on?"

"Look, I know you've asked for a valet. I've asked for one too. And so have a few other guys. Well, I was thinking that, if you went and told them, you no longer wanted a valet anymore, that, hey, I'm next in line." Dolph had his hair in a short pony tail, in dress pants, and a matching blazer.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You want me to tell them I no longer want a valet, so you can have one?"

"Well," Dolph thought about it, "when you say it like that, it sounds devious. I was just saying, more than likely, if either of us gets a valet, it'll be Kaly. And I know you and Kaly have a past, so I was thinking that, it could be hard for the two of you to be working so close to each other, given the past. And just think, this way, you two don't have to really be around each other that much. So, it's like I'm doing you a favor here."

Zack looked at Dolph. Maybe he was wrong about him. Maybe he hadn't changed that much. He knew Dolph's thoughts. One thought, he prayed and hoped, didn't involve the context of what Dolph was known for lately. But the other thought, he was sure of it. He wanted Kaly as valet so he could get higher than Zack. When you had a girl accompany you to the ring, you get used more. No secret. Even if the girl hasn't been there long. You get more onscreen time.

And Dolph had a way with girls, a disturbing one, but it seemed to work on a lot of the girls at bars. Kaly was not a girl at a bar though. She was more than that.

"Just, wait on them. If they give you valet before they do me, then that'll be good. But I have just as much riding on this as you do. I can't just give up being on tv again. They're about to start using me again, I can feel it."

"Yeah, perhaps more riding on it than I do."

Zack turned around to face Dolph. His eyes shot Dolph a look, and Dolph smirked. He had Zack in a moment, and he knew that. "Did I get a nerve?"

"Leave the past where it is. Its not like that between us anymore, it's a friendship. We hang out and actually have intelligent conversations. Something I don't think you'd be capable of holding."

Dolph chuckled. "Okay, Zack. Well, may the best guy get the valet and storyline." He turned to walk out, but then he stopped at the door, "we know who the best guy for the job would be. Maybe you should just walk away before they turn you down, which is what we know they'll do anyway."

Zack waited until Dolph had shut the door and sat there and thought for a moment. Then he took his phone out of his pocket and sent Kaly a message: We have to talk.

Traffic was backed up. Vickie had caught a ride with someone else, she had to go in early. Kaly had ran into Emma in the hallway, and asked her if she wanted to ride with her. Emma was very likeable, bubbly, and didn't make her want to pull her hair out. And she loved having fun. So for Kaly, this was a win/win.

They were stuck in traffic, listening to a mixed cd, because Kaly still liked mixed cds. She wouldn't convert completely to mp3 players. She and Emma were dancing in the front seat. She was sure that other passengers in surrounding cars were wondering if they were having problems getting body parts to function, but Emma didn't look like she cared, and she knew she didn't.

"Hey, you're phone is going off." Emma pointed down.

Kaly looked at it and saw it was a text. Traffic was still backed up and it didn't seem to be changing anytime soon, but she knew the minute she picked it up, the light would change, and horns all around her would honk, and she would yell out the window. Obscenities. Harsh ones. Ones she wasn't really sure Emma was ready to hear. They had 10 minutes until they would reach their destination, so she could wait.

As soon as she could, she took off. The two women were singing along to some old Katy Perry when they pulled into the parking lot behind the building. John and Nicole were getting there at the same time. They got out of the car and waved at them, and they waved back from their black SUV. That was a big automobile. The four started talking and then Emma started in on her bubbliness, which got John and Nikki talking some as well. Kaly remembered a few moments later that her phone had went off in the car. She dug in her pocket and saw the text. She checked it seeing it was from Zack. One line: We have to talk.

Talk. About what exactly, she wondered. She didn't want to just walk away from present company, that'd be so rude. But if she waited for him to get there and people saw them talking and heading into the stadium together, there would be talk. And talk would get to more talk. Which would eventually get to Vickie. And Stephanie.

She messaged him back: Where at?

John and Nikki were talking about the latest trip they took on John's plane, and Emma was listening, attentively. Kaly stuffed her phone in her pocket, and Nikki just looked at her.

"That doesn't look like a happy face. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?"

"You're wrinkling your eyebrows, which is something you don't normally do. Unless you're thinking real hard."

Moment when she wished Nikki wouldn't be so damn alert count 45. "It's nothing," she said, laughing it off.

"Mhmmm" Nikki looked at John, who shrugged.

"What is that?" Kaly asked.

John cleared his throat. "Well, maybe it's Vickie. Been giving you a hard time lately?"

"Uh, no more than normal." She laughed.

They were laughing when Zack pulled up to the back in his rental car, riding with one of the rookies he'd took under his wing. Teaching him things he had learned. Kaly noticed them getting out of the car, and thought that Zack was really nice for taking his time with this kid.

Zack noticed her looking at him, and gave her a slight smirk. Andy, the rookie, walked off into the building as Zack made his way over to John, Nikki, Emma, and Kaly.

"What's good with you, man?" John asked. He noticed the exchanged glances from Kaly and Zack when Zack walked up, and he was actually hoping he wasn't the only one. Lately, these two kids had been hanging out, and he could see that Zack was starting to get a vibe about him. A good one. Mostly after he'd been around Kaly. He didn't know what Kaly was thinking, or if she was thinking anything at all, but he saw the far off look Zack would get from time to time. The very same far off look he would get from the beginning of his and Nikki's relationship. Zack was a good guy; he deserved a good girl. She acted like a good girl, but there are some things he saw out of Zack when she left. She hurt him, bad. It took him a while to talk to any other girls after she left, and his friend Curt was the only one who was able to dig him out of that hole.

"Not a whole lot, how's it going John?" Zack answered.

"Good man. Good. Trying to keep a certain lady in order." he looked at Nikki and smirked, who twirled her head and just gave him a loving smile, then shook her head.

"Oh please. We know the truth to that statement, I keep you in order. If I didn't, you'd be in some sort of trouble or prank." She looked lovingly at him as he smiled at her, bringing out his dimples.

Kaly noticed the two of them. She liked how they were around each other. It was adorable. She wanted that. That attainable, adoring love. The kind that seemed so far away from her, no matter how hard she tried. She was honestly starting to believe it wasn't in the cards for her to find an honest to goodness relationship that lasted for years.

Then their eyes met. They glanced at each other at the same time, and their eyes met. Fuck. Really? Did you have to look at him right when he was looking at you? Kaly asked herself.

Zack cleared his throat. He didn't expect her to look at him, and when he caught her eyes when their glances met, he couldn't help but smile on the inside.

He started to walk towards the stadium, and Kaly would have waited for him to be inside before she started to move towards the back entrance, but John suggested that they all head inside and make the night entertaining. So they all started towards the building together. And Kaly thought about this being a moment when she really really appreciated John's way of thinking. There were alot of them, since she and Nikki had started talking some backstage. Not much. But Nikki definitely had a bad rap that didn't fit the girl that stood in front of her.

She and Emma walked behind John and Nikki. As soon as she got in the door, she saw Zack talking to someone in the hallway, then she noticed it was Stephanie. Stephanie had her head turned away from her, and then Zack motioned his head in the opposite direction, causing Stephanie to turn around and spot Kaly.

"There you are," she said, walking up to her. "I have to talk to you about work. We may have a position for you now."

Kaly just looked at her. She honestly felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt like she could only nod.

"Wow." She laughed nervously, and glanced down at the floor.

"Its between two superstars, so I need to know how exactly to do this."

"Okay," Kaly nodded.

Stephanie looked at Zack, then looked at Kaly.

"It's between this guy, and Dolph Ziggler."

Kaly just stopped. "Dolph? Really?"

Stephanie nodded. "I'll try you out with each of them to see which one you'll get along better with."

Kaly nodded, understandingly. "Yeah, of course."

Stephanie gave them both a look and smiled as she walked away, only to turn back around and say, "Your first one will be tonight. You and Zack will be going out there together. I will be watching." She turned on her heel and walked off.

Kaly looked at Zack, who looked blankly at her.

"So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I did. But being as we have been talked to by Stephanie, that pretty much..touched base..with the subject at hand."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeah."

Zack started to walk away, then turned around. "Question, though. How would you feel, you know? Working close to me? Or working close to Dolph? Which one do you think you'd like better?"

Kaly looked at him, puzzled. "Honestly, I'd like working with you more. If I have to work with Dolph, I'm sure I could. If he learned a thing or two about boundaries and lines that cannot be crossed. I don't know, he's just some what of a skeezy type. It's just a bad vibe."

Zack nodded. "He came to me today, telling me it would be in my best interest to walk away."

Kaly just looked at Zack. "Why would he say that?"

Zack, who was staring at the ground, looked up at her and gave her a look.

"Oh. He knows?"

"Yep. I don't know when he found out, but he had never let on that he knew anything about it before. It's possible he heard the few people that do know something about it talking." Zack continued, "He said that given the "history" between us, it'd be best if we tried to keep our distance from each other, before everyone starts talking. That, and the Creative Team would more than likely give him the kayfabe anyway, because he's better than me, and they'll turn me down for it anyways."

"That could be the case, about him knowing." She glanced at Zack sideways while biting her thumbnail. Damn Dolph. She just cursed him all to Hell just then. She looked at him and continued, "As far as the rest of that goes, he's ridiculous. You deserve a storyline just as much as he does, if not more. You made yourself into what you are. And you haven't had as much help as he has had to have. You've done it by yourself. No, they haven't used you as much as they should have, but you," pointing her index finger into his pectorals, causing him to look at her like she had momentarily lost her mind, "have every damn right to chase after something. If you want it, claim it."

Zack stood there for a moment, letting the words Kaly had just spoken swim around in his thoughts. He stared at her for a few seconds.

"You ever been told you should be a public speaker of some kind?" he joked.

Kaly rolled her eyes. "Zack, I'm being serious."

Zack chuckled, remembering the times when her "serious" moment hadn't made much sense. This one was different. This one was dripping with enthusiasm, and sounded like a motivation speech. The fact that a friend, a girl friend, was taking time to tell him to believe in himself, even when the possibility of Dolph getting it was pretty good, said much.

"Hey, brains! Snap out of thought!" Kaly's voice interrupted his thought, and his eyes met hers.

He nodded. "You're right. I do."

"Yeah, you do. Now let's go out there and show them that Zack Ryder-ness!"

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Zack Ryder-ness?!"

"You know, it's you, with -ness at the end? Oh, don't tell me you haven't seen You, Me, & Dupree?"

"I have, I just never pegged you as someone to take advice from an Owen Wilson movie."

"Then, my friend, you have a lot to learn. Cause some of those movies can be quite inspirational sometimes."

"Inspiring? Hmmm."

"Yeah." They looked at each other and laughed.

Zack looked at her, and said, "Alright, let's get you over to Costume. I'm sure they'll have something we can use. Even if you wore jeans and a t-shirt, you'd look fine."

Kaly just looked at him. "Thanks." She didn't know whether to blush, or to take that as a 'yeah it'll do' moment, so she just accepted it, and left it with that.


End file.
